Backstreets
by broggy
Summary: What if, in the beginning of the book, Pony was saved from the socs, NOT by HIS gang, but by a gang of hoods, who live on the outside of town, and grew up, on the backstreets? what happens when they take him in, after he gets knocked out by a soc? will Pony ever find his way home?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! real sorry this first chapter is so short! **

**give this one a chance! youll love it! :D**

* * *

Pony pov~

I walked home from the movies alone. Why did I lone it? well, Two-bit was "busy" with stuff. (probably some blond headed girl) and Darry had been in alot of back pain recently, so I wasn't about to have him drive me home in his condition. Plus, I usually liked to go to the movies alone any way. Im the only one who can really get into them. I love trying to imagine what the actors are going through, and live it.

I turned down a side street, looking up. The sun was beginning to dip behind the tree line. Soon night would fall. I shivered a bit. It sure was cold out. I didn't think to bring a coat, because I don't think ahead. It bugs Darry alot. Hes always screaming for me to use my head. I get good grades! I read! what more does he want? he sure don't understand me like Soda does. I love Soda more. I always have, and always will.

I looked up as I heard the roar of two cars. Probably Two-bit being stupid, I thought. I was corrected though as I saw a blue mustang to my right, and a black to my left. I gulped. Socs don't use two cars unless they mean business. I broke into a run, not caring about staying tough or cool, but wanting to get the hell outta there. I heard the Socs get out of their cars and follow on foot. I pushed on faster, it wasn't too hard for me though, I did track, and was the fastest runner of the bunch.

I tore around a corner, getting a little tired. Smoking a pack of kools a day, didn't exactly make you feel too hot. I heard the Socs getting closer. I tried to run faster. I felt something grab my leg and I was thrown to the ground. A Soc was on me in seconds, punching me in the face. Another Soc came, kicking me in the ribs. I curled up as they kept beating me. I cried out in pain, trying to yell for Darry, or Soda, or anyone. A few minutes later, I heard screeching of tires. I shivered, thinking more Socs were coming.

I was mistaken though, as I saw a bunch of leather jacket wearing guys, and one blond haired girl, chase off some of the Socs. Who were these people? I thought. I was hauled to my feet by the blond haired girl. She was a little stronger than I thought. As soon as she had me to my feet, she chased after a Soc. I went to speak, but was cut off as a Soc whacked me in the back of the head, hard. I fell to the ground, unconsciousness creeping up, and over taking me once more.

Soda Pov~

"Shouldn't he be home by now, Dare?" I asked. Pony had been gone to the movies for awhile now, and I was starting to worry. It wasn't like Pony to just not come home. Darry looked up from his paper "Yeah... hes past his curfew... man, that kid is in for it..." he muttered before returning to reading. I sighed. Didnt Darry think of anything besides yelling at him? I kind of understood why he yelled though, Pony was smart, but he didn't use his head for his life.

I layed out on the couch. I didn't care if he came in late, I just wanted to know he got home okay. Pretty soon, Darry told me to get some rest, but I wasn't going anywhere. He eventually gave in, and let me stay on the couch. I fought to stay awake, watching the door. Sleep had a different idea though, as after an hour, I was out like a light.

Darry pov~

I shot awake in the armchair. I had only one thing on my mind, Ponyboy. I quickly walked to his and Sodas room. I opened the door. The bed was empty. Where the hell was he? I couldn't call the cops. They would throw him and Soda in a boys home. The only thing I could do was wait. How could I do that, though? He could be hurt, or even worse, dead. Different scenarios played in my mind. I sat down on the bed, burying my head in my hands. Why did this always happen to us?


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, chapter two~**

**heres descriptions of my OCS, because I didnt write them in**

**Vinny- tough, mean, jet black hair, dull green eyes, 21 yrs old**

**Riff- street smart, tough, tries to be like Vinny so he can lead the gang one day, Light brown hair, gold brown eyes, scar on left cheek- 19 yrs old**

**Frankie- Funny, outgoing, tough if provoked, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes- 19 yrs old**

**Tim- Smart, quiet, blue green eyes, brown-red hair- 17 yrs old**

**Lenny- nice, crazy, out going, dark blonde hair, solid blue eyes, 18 yrs old**

**Teddy- Acts tough, but is a softie, hates being called Teddy, prefers TED, bright green eyes, dark brown, almost black hair- 18 yrs old**

**Ralph- sweet heart, caring, but very tough as well, dark black hair, brown eyes, 19 yrs old**

**Broggy- only girl in the gang, wild, crazy, out going, blonde hair, bright blue green eyes, 18 yrs old**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Pony pov~

I moaned a bit. My head hurt like hell. I felt something soft under me. Was I home? was that whole Soc attack, a dream? I squirmed a bit in pain. I waited a little. I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet. Something poked my arm. I muttered. Something poked me again. Damn it! probably Soda. I was corrected, as I opened my eyes. A blond girl was hovering over me, grinning like a maniac. She had bright, blue-green eyes, that had a wild dance to them, maybe a little wilder than Sodas.

She had honey colored, blond hair. She was wearing a leather jacket, with a white t-shirt, and worn down jeans, and black boots. I jumped, she was WAY too close. She brightened up "Hey! guys! hes awake!" I squinted at her jacket. the words "Broggy" were sewn on the left side. Was that her name? or the gang name? I had no idea. I looked around. I was in a barn of some sort. The place looked like a dump. There was a fire going in the middle of the place, a bunch of leather jacket wearing guys sat around it, while a few others were around everywhere else.

"Man kid, you scared the daylights outta us... we thought you was dead" Said the girl, moving more towards me when I backed up. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked. Whoever this chick was, she was freaking me out. She smiled "My name is Broggy" I raised an eyebrow "Is that your real name?" She punched my arm, laughing. I winced, rubbing my arm. Man, this girl could hit. "No its not my real name, stupid! its my last name" I sighed "Whats your first name?" She snorted "If I wanted you to know that, I would have told you" I rolled my eyes.

"So, whats your name?" she asked. Oh boy. Here it comes. I HATED saying my name to people. "Ponyboy Curtis..." I muttered. She looked at me "What? did you say, PONYBOY?" I nodded. She burst out laughing. "Aw shut your trap! BROGGY!" I yelled shoving her. She smirked. I spoke "Where the hell am I, anyways?" She replied "Well... your at our home" Panic rose in my chest "What? Why? why did you bring me here!?"

She looked at me, turning serious. "Me and the gang was drivin around, and we saw you gettin pounded by Socs... We tried to help, but you got knocked in the head by one... and you hit the ground like a sack of rocks! so we figured, might as well bring you here, until you wake up, that is" I replied "I don't belong here... I wanna go home..." Broggy wasn't looking at me though, she was staring at something. I looked over as well. She looked as a guy came in the barn.

I wanted to hide. This guy was HUGE. He looked like a grizzly bear on steroids. He was bigger than Darry, and looked meaner than Dally. He had a very good build. "Heya Vinny!" She said smiling. Vinny walked over, standing over her. She was sitting, so she just peered up at him. "Why did you bring another person here?" he asked, his voice deep and menacing. She didn't even flinch "Well... he was knocked out! you saw! I figured we give him a place to stay?"

He snorted angrily and shot me a glare. I developed a sudden interest in the floor. He looked at her "Hes your responsibility now... if he wants to eat, he gets YOUR food... he wants to sleep, he gets YOUR bed..." Broggy looked down a bit. "I only wanted to help... I thought-" Vinny yelled "Thats your problem! you never think about anyone else here! why we ever took you in, is beyond me! one more slip-up, and your out!" he snarled, stomping off.

That sounded so familiar, it hurt. Darry yelled at me alot, but not as bad as Vinny yelled at Broggy. She seemed gloomy for a second, but then brightened up, looking at me. "Hes not such a bad guy when you get to know him..." I said nothing. Bullshit. When you got to know him, hes worse. "You just let him scream at you like that?" I asked. She nodded "Hes the boss... you don't question what he says..."

I lay back a bit. This place was out of it. Pretty soon, night had fallen. Its been a day ive been gone, I thought. Darry probably didn't even care... Soda must be smiling, Steve, throwing a party, and Johnny and Dally and Two-bit, not even noticing. The other greasers were sitting around the barn, me and Broggy at the fire in the center. She poked at it, the embers fluttering up, then dying out.

It was quiet, but then she looked at me. "Hey... listen Ponyboy... sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier today" I sighed. She WAS only trying to help, after all. "Its okay... I wasnt the nicest either" I said, flashing her a smile. She looked at me and grinned. "So... whats your story? where are you from?" she asked. I spoke slowly. "Well... there ain't much to tell... I live with my brothers, Darry, and Sodapop"

"Sodapop?" she asked, smiling. I nodded "Hes a wild and crazy greaser, like you" She nodded, urging me to continue. "Anyway... I live with them, because my parents are gone... they were killed in an auto wreck..." Her eyes softened. "Gee Pone... im sorry" I sighed "Its okay..." She quickly changed the subject. "So... tell me about your brothers" I smiled, remembering all the good times we had.

"Well, Soda is wild, and crazy, and fun loving, and can make anyone smile" Broggy smiled "thats tuff enough... what about Darry?" I felt a little anger fly in my chest. Darry didn't get me at all. "Well... Darrys big, and mean, and he hates me... He'd put me in a boys home, if Soda would let him" Broggy nodded. I began to tell her all about the gang. When I was finshed saying that, she spoke "Where are you from?"

I spoke "I live in Tulsa..." She sighed "I guess you wanna get home, huh?" I nodded. She smiled "Well, You are a pretty fast runner, kid! when we saw them Socs chasin you, you ran like the fires of hell were after ya!" I smirked "You have no idea..." She looked at me "I ain't never seen the Socs that aggressive before! they just go after you?" I nodded "They have always been that aggressive! where have you been?"

She spoke "Well... we don't go into town that often, so we wouldn't know" I looked at her "Why do you guys live here?" She replied "Well... were a gang, we stick together, everyone left their homes, bad lives, were a couple of runaways" She pointed at the greasers all around the barn. I curiously looked at them, and she began to introduce them to me. "Those two over there, are Lenny, and Frankie" Lenny and Frankie looked up, smiling. Lenny had dark blond hair, Frankie had brown.

She then looked over at a boy who reminded me of Johnny. He had dark eyes, and dark hair. His eyes weren't suspicious though, they were full of life. "That theres Ralph, and then Riff, whos our second in command" Riff looked like a smaller version of Vinny. She pointed at one more boy. "That guy is Teddy" I smirked "Teddy?" Teddy looked up "You better watch it punk"

I looked back down. I noticed a boy, a little away from the others, squinting a piece of paper. "Whos that?" I asked. She smiled "Thats Tim... hes real smart, he wants to be one of them... uhh you know, guys who look at the stars?" I spoke "An astronomer?" Broggy nodded "Yeah! an astronomer... ain't that right Tim?" she asked. Tim looked up and offered a quiet "Yes" before returning to his star map. Broggy spoke "I don't get why though, theyre just a buncha shinny dots, whats to look at?"

I nodded, but I was curious about Tim. He was like me, he appreciated things, the others didn't get. It was like my gang, with sunsets. I couldn't tell anyone, except Johnny or Soda. "What about you, what do you wanna be?" I asked Broggy. I was kind of curious what job she had in mind. She looked at me, grinning. "Shoot kid, If I could, id fix cars" I smiled "Thats cool" Broggy nodded, returning to poking the fire.

"Yeah... but I know I cant... Im stupid... I ain't never passed anything in school... so in life, I figure, might as well accept that im going nowhere" I raised an eyebrow "You cant just give up! what are you gonna do when you grow old?" She smiled "I got that planned out! I live a little longer, than die at 30, maybe from a motorcycle accident or somethin, I dunno, ill find a way" I felt very surprised. This girl was crazy. She WANTED to die young? these people were worse off than I thought.

"What about your family?" I asked her. Sure, her parents had to be worried sick! She sighed, looking down. "I ain't got one... my parents left me ages ago" I felt a little sick. "But... you got your gang, theyre like your family, right?" She shook her head. "You heard Vinny... I slip up again, they throw me out..." I felt compelled to help. I don't know why! I just met her today! "Why don't you come back to Tulsa with me?" I asked.

She looked up at me "Listen Pony... this is my home... it ain't the best, but it is. I could never fit in where you belong" I shook my head "You would fit in great! The gang would love you! Two-bit would go nuts over you!" She said nothing. I tugged on her jacket. "Please?" I asked. She spoke "Ill think about it..." I nodded. Ralph walked over, sitting beside Broggy. He put and arm around her, looking at me, then speaking.

"Brog... you cant go! we need ya! Vinny don't mean what he says.." Broggy just shrugged, leaning against him. I shivered a bit. Why didn't I bring a coat? The fire barely helped at all. Something shoved my shoulder. I looked up. Broggy was offering me her jacket. I spoke "No... you need it..." she shook her head and threw it at me. I huffed, smirking, and putting it on. It was warm. "Thanks..." I said smiling. She nodded. I lay down, my back to the fire. I sleepily thought about what Broggy had said.

Would she come back with me? IS she gonna die at 30? all these questions went through my mind. I wonder what Soda would do. What about Darry? What are they doing right now? do they miss me? Did they even notice im gone? I listen to Ralph and Broggy drone on about something. It was like when Two-bit and Dally argued. They made no sense, but were determined to keep going. Two-bit and Dally... and Johnny... I felt home sickness wash through me. I missed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vinny! you jerk D:**

**poor broggy**

**please review! i wanna know what yall think! maybe i shouldnt even continue...**

* * *

Pony pov~

When I woke up, Broggys jacket was still on me. I sat up, rubbing my head a bit. Sleeping on the hard floor of the barn wasn't very fun. I looked around. The barn seemed to be empty, the door creaked open a bit. I got up, heading over to it. I went to push it open, but was thrown back as Broggy burst through, tackling me to the ground. I huffed as the wind was knocked out of me. She quickly got back up, laughing and scurrying away.

I rolled over, groaning a bit. That girl was nutso. I caught my breath and got back up, walking after her. She was digging through a pile of hay in the corner of the barn. "Mind tellin me why you nearly killed my lungs?" I snapped, rubbing my back. She looked up, confused. "What? oh! I thought it would surprise you" I rolled my eyes "It did..." She smiled a wide grin.

I crouched next to her. "What are you doin, anyway?" She spoke. "Me and Ralph are fixin up an old car in the back, and we was looking for a certain oil wrench" I nodded, then spotted one laying a few feet away. "Is this it?" I asked, handing it to her. She smiled "Yeah! thats it!" she took it and shoved me over, so I landed in the hay. She got up and tore outside so fast, it made me dizzy. Where the hell did this girl get so much energy?

Curiosity got the best of me though, as I got up, walking towards the door, and going outside. I went to the side, seeing Broggy bouncing up and down on her feet. Ralph was next to her, talking. I walked over. "Oh heya Pone" said Ralph. I nodded to him. "Well, here she is!" yelled Broggy. I looked over. It was a model A roadster, or what was left of one anyway. It was rusted to shit, and looked like it hadn't moved in years. The paint was gone off it. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"Ain't it a piece of work?" asked Ralph, grinning. I smirked. "Yeah, its a piece alright... a piece of crap!" Ralph snorted "Wise ass... worse than Frankie..." Broggy laughed a bit. I heard the pounding of feet and looked as Frankie ran over, tackling Ralph. The two wrestled on the ground. I chuckled. It reminded me of how my gang used to play fight. A wave of home sickness came over me, and I sighed. I didn't know where the hell I was, and these people were the closest thing I had to a shelter right now.

I heard a familiar voice boom behind me. "Broggy" It was Vinny. I stood still, looking at the ground. Broggy turned around. "Hey Vinny Vinster!" Vinny rolled his eyes and spoke. "I thought I told you to get rid of this rust bucket, it ain't worth the space its takin up" Broggy sighed "Awww come on! You said me and Ralph could do a project! this is it!" He snarled a bit. "I said do a project that would HELP the group..." She blinked a bit. "This could be our new mode of transportation?"

Vinny cracked a smile, and laughed. I couldn't tell if he meant the laugh or not. Broggy laughed along with him. When he stopped, he looked at her. She smiled. He turned away, and spoke "If it isn't fire wood, or scrap by the time I get back... your in for it..." She looked down sadly. He spoke loudly. "Ralph! Frankie! lets go... we have supplies to get..." Broggy perked up. "Can I come Vinny? please? I can help real good!"

He glared at her. "I think you've helped enough these past few days, kid..." She looked down, and I knew she felt low. He walked off, Frankie following. Ralph walked over to Broggy, messing up her hair lovingly. "Its okay Brog... maybe next time" She sighed. "You said that last week..." He went to say more, but Vinny yelled. "Ralph!" Ralph looked up, and followed. The three went back to the barn.

Broggy plopped down on the grass next to the car, running her hand across the rusted door. I sighed, sitting next to her. "What are you gonna do with it?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Might as well burn it... or ill get the crap kicked outta me..." I patted her shoulder. "Hey, come on! he wouldn't do that!" She looked down. "Aw heck, I know, but why does he hate me so much, Pone? he don't threaten the others, or holler at them, like he does with me"

This was all too familiar for me. I felt this way about Darry. He never hollered at Soda, like he did me. I spoke "I dunno... maybe he just..." I had nothing to say. I didn't know why, actually. I got to my feet, offering her my hand. She took it, and I helped her up. An idea came to my mind. "Why don't we make the car into a place to store stuff? like food, and water, and materials?" she smiled instantly. "Hey! yeah! thats a great idea! that would be useful! your real smart Ponyboy!"

I smirked "Aw shoot, I know" she punched my arm playfully. "Lets get started!" she yelled, running to the car and climbing inside. I shook my head, rolling my eyes a bit, and smiled, following. "So what do we have to do first?" I asked. "Id say we clean out the interior" said a voice. I looked over to see Teddy, poking his head in, Tim behind him. "Hey guys!" yelled Broggy, happily. Teddy smiled "Whats up Brog? Pony?"

She smiled "Nothing much... you guys are gonna help?" Tim spoke "Sure... I read a book on fixing cars once... and Bear is a natural mechanic" I smirked. "Bear" must be Teddys nickname. We began to work, Broggy and Bear ripping out the seats. They threw them to the side, they weren't in too bad of shape. I spoke "We could use those for beds, or somethin" Broggy smiled. "Good idea Pony!"

After we were done, the whole car was just a metal box on wheels. We had taken off the hard top, windshield, windows, even sawed off the front of the car, so it would be less heavy to move. "Ill get some paint" said Bear, going to the side of the barn. All they had was red, but I guess that would have to do. We all took time to paint it. When we were done, It looked great. The interior of the thing was good looking, as we replaced the old rusted floor, with wood we painted red.

"Shoot, ill be damned if this ain't gonna help alot with our supplies" said Bear, smiling. Broggy nodded, obviously proud of it. Tim spoke "Lets move it into the barn" we all pushed it through the doors, moving it against the wall. Lenny stirred from his nap, and came running over. "Wow! you guys really flipped it good, huh?" Bear nodded "Hell yeah! why waste a good potential storage bin?" Lenny smiled. Tim yelled. "Guys! guys! Riff, Vinny, Frankie, and Ralph are back!"

I gulped. I wasn't sure how Vinny would take it, so I just stood with Broggy as she backed up. She bounced a bit on her feet. "Hes gonna love it Pony! I just know it!" I fake smiled at her, patting her shoulder. "I bet he will Brog..." Ralph was the first in, looking at it. "What in the hell...?" he began. Riff and Frankie came in next, carrying supplies, having the same reaction. Vinny came in last, looking at it in surprise.

"We made the old car into something USEFUL, instead of throwing it away! you use it to put supplies in, so it don't clutter up the barn! Pony came up with the idea" said Broggy. I felt Vinnys eyes on me and I looked down fearfully. Wow. Thanks Broggy, tell the brute it was all MY fault. Ralph cracked a smile. "I think yall did a great job! looks nice!" Broggy smiled, nodding. Frankie smirked "I like it" Riff just nodded his approval. Vinny came over to me.

I was forced to make eye contact, as he pushed up my chin. I swallowed a lump in my throat. He smirked at me. "Well kid... you ain't useless after all... good idea..." I nodded, and he walked past me to Tim. "Good work" he said patting his shoulder. He did the same to Bear, then completely by passed Broggy, without so much as a glance. Broggys face dropped a bit. That hurt her. I felt a little anger well up in my chest. Vinny was being a jerk. All she wanted to do, was make him proud, and help out the gang.

"Well, come on! load the supplies in the new bin" ordered Vinny. Tim, and Bear ran forward, grabbing boxes. Broggy hung back, still looking down. I looked at her "Listen Broggy, he didn't mean-" I whispered. I couldn't finish though, as she walked forward, threw a box in the bin, and walked quickly out of the barn. I snapped out of my daze and quickly followed her, leaving Vinny and the others, behind.


End file.
